HOW do u SOLVE a PROBLEM like JAMES POTTER! REVIEW
by WolverineFan1994
Summary: My parody song from the song sound of music..  Just change the singers from the  nun-  sisters of the abbey to lily, remus, sirius, & peter


_**How**_ do you _solve _a problem like _James Potter? (__**Lily's**__ thoughts) _[to the tune of:

_**How**_ do you _solve_ a problem like _Maria? (The __**sisters**__ of the __**abbey**__) [_The Sound of Music_]_

(If you dont understand the song beat 

or dont know it play (kareoke tune) of the song! :D) 

(Lily yelling at Sirius, Remus, & Peter

and she is mad that he keeps bugging Snape AGAIN!)

Verse 1:

Lily (Looking at Remus):

He **climbed** a **tree**, and [Whomping Willow-] it _broke_ his knee!

Sirius (smirking) :Cuz, He _doesn't_ have a care!

Lily (rolling eyes): He _runs_ on **his** way to class!

Remus (Watching Lily): And chases _Snape_ _down _the _**stairs**_!

Lily (glaring at Sirius) : And_ inside _his **robes pocket**, he

has a _golden_ snitch hidden _**there**_!

Remus (sarcastically shocked): I _even_ heard him** fighting**

(_Snape_) in the **library**!

Verse 2:

Lily (looking at Remus):He always messes up in potions-

Remus (rolling his eyes):-But his determinations real!

Lily (shouting): He's always late for everything!

Remus & Sirius (smiling): Except for **quidditch** and _meals_!

Lily (smiling with arms crossed) :I hate to have to say it!

_But _I very **firmly** feel,

_Potter's_ not an asset to _wizardry_!

Peter (overly giddy) :I wanna say something on Jame's 'half!

Lily (eyebrow raised):Why?

[Lily, Remus, & Sirius wait for a answer...]

Peter: Because, _James' _makes me **laugh**!

(Peter laughs [and so do Remus and Sirius] & Lily **glares** at

them _thinking_ about Sev's Potter problem **out loud**.)

Chorus:

Lily (looking at the willow) :**HOW** do you _solve _a problem like _James Potter?_

**HOW** do you _catch_ a _**Bludger**_ & _pin_ it _**down**_?

Peter:** HOW** do you _find_ a _**word**_ that **means** James _Potter_?

Lily:A **toe**_rag_,

Peter, & Sirius(laughing STILL):A funny guy!

Remus(annoyed):A ruddy _**clown**_!

(Sirius glares at Remus & Lily)

Remus(still annoyed): **MANY** a thing you **know** you'd like to tell him.

Lily: **MANY** a thing he **ought** to _**understand**_!

Remus & Lily (singing) :But, **HOW** do you make him stay-

(Remus & Lily are singing different things at the same time)

(1)Lily: And _stop_ **tormenting **_Sev_ (Snape) **all** _day_?

(2)Remus: And _listen_ to what you **always** _say_!

Sirius(laughing) **HOW** do you keep a broom upon the ground?

Lily: **HOW** do you solve a problem like James Potter?

Lily & Remus: **HOW** do you catch a snitch in your hand...?

Verse 3::

Remus(looking at Lily): When I'm with him, I feel confused-

Sirius (glaring at Remus & Lily)-your both out of my mind-

Remus (laughing):-and choas insues!

And I sometimes dont understand whats going on.

Lily (laughing): He'd out_bugger_ any _bug_! _Drive_ a mouse from (_under a_) rug!

Remus (laughing with Lily): He could **throw** the _whomping_ willow out of _whomp_!

Sirius: He is funny!

Lily: He's too wild!

Remus: He's insane!

Peter:But he's just-

Sirius (glaring a Peter): -he's NOT a child!

Lily:He's a jerk!

Sirius & Peter (glaring at Lily) :He is NOT!

Remus (laughing) :He's a joy!

Lily (staring at Remus) :He's a WHAT?

(Sirius & Peter laughing again)

Remus (laughing):He's a boy!

(Chorus repeat!)

Lily (looking at the willow AGAIN) :**HOW** do you _solve _a problem like _James Potter?_

**HOW** do you _catch_ a _**Bludger**_ & _pin_ it _**down**_?

Peter:** HOW** do you _find_ a _**word**_ that **means** James _Potter_?

Lily:A **toe**_rag_,

Peter, & Sirius(laughing STILL):A funny guy!

Remus(annoyed):A ruddy _**clown**_!

(Sirius glares at Remus & Lily)

Remus(still annoyed): **MANY** a thing you **know** you'd like to tell him.

Lily: **MANY** a thing he **ought** to _**understand**_!

Remus & Lily (singing) :But, **HOW** do you make him stay-

(Remus & Lily are singing different things at the same time)

(1)Lily: And _stop_ **tormenting **_Sev_ (Snape) **all** _day_?

(2)Remus: And _listen_ to what you **always** _say_!

Sirius(laughing) **HOW** do you keep a broom upon the ground?

Lily: **HOW** do you solve a problem like James Potter?

[Lily sees Severus running and runs and gives him a hug.]

[James Potter runs at Snape but runs away screaming as Lily throws hexes at him!]

[Severus & Remus laughing as Sirius & Peter run after James!]

Lily (singing quietly): **HOW** do you catch a snitch...in...your...hand...?


End file.
